Hello, Pingu
Hello, Pingu is the first episode of the first season of Pingu. Plot The episode begins as the family is sitting to their dinner. Pingu tries to scoop up his potatoes but is having great difficultly, so he violently smashes his fork which makes it easier to swallow them whole. His father scolds him, but then ends up showing how difficult it is for him to keep his potatoes on his fork too. Pingu laughs and blows bubbles into his drink. He then moves on to his fish which he puts into his mouth and pulls up again to reveal the bones. He does not want to eat his greens, but Dad tells him he must if he wants to leave the table. Once finally eaten through his straw, Pingu rushes to the bathroom and spits the greens into the toilet. Pingu exits the bathroom and the table is cleared, so he slides under the table and sneaks into the toybox, to find his red rubber ball. He asks Dad to inflate it for him, so he fetches the pump and does so. While he waits, Mum lets Pingu have a lick of her popsicle. Pingu finally goes outside with his ball, sets it down and goes back in to blow his nose. While Pingu is gone, Pingo and Pingg come along and steal the ball. Pingu soon returns and a big fight ensues to rescue his ball. Pingu eventually gets his deflated ball back and he goes back inside with a hurt head. Dad blows up the ball again while Mum puts a plaster on Pingu's head. Dad also plasters up the damage that the ball suffered too. Pingu then finishes off the day with a sleep in his hammock. Characters * Pingu * Mum * Dad * Pingo * Pingg Trivia * The dinner scenario is used in a lot of later episodes, including Pingu Runs Away and others where he misbehaves. * The beginning of this episode has the only piece of music in the series besides the Pingu theme that would be used more in later episodes. * For the original soundtrack for this episode, this is also a fact. * Pingo and Pingg are soon to become friends with Pingu fully since the episode "Sledging". * The house has a hammock in this episode. This is the only episode with a hammock. * This is the only time we can see Pingg being mean or even rude to Pingu. * In this episode, you can't tell, in you can only see frame-by-frame, but during the part where Pingu does the mean face at the mirror, the screen flashes green, due to an unknown reason. This frame was taken out of the new soundtrack when remasted. This may have only been on ceratin VHS tapes, too. * Despite this episode and the series supposed to be centering around him and his friends, his family seem like every-episode characters, and they pretty much were in 1986. * This is one of the few episodes that has Carlo Bonomi not doing the sound effects. This is only to the new version because the old SFX were saved from the old one. P.S. in the original, the dinner was a SFX Test. * This episode can be found in the US on the DVD release, "Chillin' With Pingu / Pingu Breaks the Ice" * Pingg was supposed to be seen with Pingo at all times at first, but this did not happen. The reason of this is pretty much unknown and cannot be explained. * The story of this episode is in a book in the UK called, "Pingu and the Messy Meal". * This episode is featured on the Swiss DVD "Volume 1: Pingu" of the "Pingu Characters" collection. * A lot of things Pingu did in season one would be done in Season 4 and later in Season 1. The first example of this is the multple "Nug Nug" where Pingu does the "nug" more than once. He does it three times both times he does it in this episode, and later does it 4 times in "Pingu Goes Fishing" and 5 times in "Pingu Gets Help". * Pingg is heard insulting Pingu in both versions. Before Pingu grabs the ball from Pingg and Pingo falls, Pingg says Penguinese but you can hear him say "stupid" if you listen closely. Goofs * In the original, Pingu's mirror face can be heard fading in and out. * When Pingu sees Pingo and Pingg, he goes Nug Nug three times, but this was a claymation error that they didn't bother fixing. * When Pingu runs off to the bathroom, his face looks weird. * When Pingu is running back to the house he runs off with a piece of white from the snowball on his back, but once in the house, there is no white on his back. * When Pingu goes to the bathroom, the table is set up, once he leaves the bathroom, everything on the table is eaten. * The ball apparently didn't pop, the hole used for inflating the ball apparently wasn't shut, because Pingu's ball is seen outside the house a lot and he is seen playing with it sometimes. * Pingu's beak changes color from red to orange during the first 3 seconds of the show. But since it's so small because he's in the back of the table, this is difficult to notice. It is red again for the remainder of the episodes. * Pingu has never been able to roll into a box in any episode except this one. They didn't abandon the rolling thing, they just abandoned the rolling into things. * Pingg walks unnaturally abnormal than himself in this episode. He does this in episode 2, as well, but only for a short Motherent. * At some Motherent during the fight, the yellow around Pingu and Pingo's belly disappears. * Pingo's head seems to be larger. * Pingu's ball is never uninflated in any later episodes. Dub Edits * Every episode of Pingu in Switzerland had an episode title at the beginning of the episode on the bottom of the screen. It just said "Pingu" this time, but it was painted out in the redub and in every airing outside German countries. * In the original version, when Pingu doesn't want to eat, he is whimpering like a dog. This was changed in the new version. * In the original version, Pingu's voice was higher-pitched, but they pitched it higher to make Carlo Bonomi sound like a kid. This was not done in later episodes and is hardly noticeable. * When Pingu gets out of the bathroom, he doesn't say anthing while in the original version he is heard humming a small tune. This would usually be the other way around. * When Pingu speaks to Pingo when he is bouncing the ball on his head, he doesn't acknowledge him. He might've in the original version. * It was removed from rotation from British television in 2003. Cartoon Network kept the episode earlier, but HiT Entertainment refused to show this episode on Sprout due to its offensive material (this episode is a parody in YouTube and the episode parodyfied has the censorship scene.) However, the DVD release contains the uncut version. Censorship Main article: Pingu Censorship Gallery File:Hello,Pingu1.png File:Hello,Pingu2.png File:Hello,Pingu3.png File:Hello,Pingu5.png File:Hello,Pingu7.png File:Hello,Pingu8.png File:Hello,Pingu9.png File:Hello,Pingu10.png File:Hello,Pingu11.png File:Hello,Pingu12.png File:Hello,Pingu13.png File:Hello,Pingu14.png File:Hello,Pingu15.png File:Hello,Pingu16.png File:Hello,Pingu17.png File:Hello,Pingu18.png pingus01e01dvdripxvidta.png File:Hello,Pingu19.png File:Hello,Pingu20.png Mother Wiping Pingu's Face.jpg Hello,Pingu21.jpg Videos Video:Pingu_Pingu_Introduced|Clips from the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Censored Episodes